


Scary Movie 5(SOS)

by madeon



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Gen, They are just cuddling, bros doin bro-like things, i dont think thats a relationship idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-14
Updated: 2013-10-14
Packaged: 2017-12-29 09:16:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1003663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madeon/pseuds/madeon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>michael and luke watch a scary movie</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scary Movie 5(SOS)

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this during arguably the roughest week of the semester so far woooo yay nice things giving me a break
> 
> also it's not edited or anything sorry

Luke swallows nervously as Michael sets up the laptop between their beds so they can both see the screen. He’d been thrilled that they were finally rooming together (“You couldn’t hide from me forever, huh, Luke?”) and Luke had kind of figured he’d just send Michael to Calum for the night and say he wanted to go to sleep. Then Michael had decided they would have a bonding night, which- okay, Luke was fine with playing Pokemon for five hours again- but apparently Michael’s idea of bonding is watching Saw together at midnight with all the lights off.

Luke is, without exception, terrified of the following things:

-Blood  
-Scary movies  
-Being trapped  
-Occasionally the dark (when he thinks there are things waiting for him)  
-Loud noises  
-Things (or people) (mostly Michael, really) jumping out and startling him so he falls over

and, as far as he knows, Saw includes all of the above. So he clears his throat quietly, shifting around a little to see if he can catch Michael’s attention from where he’s tilting the screen down for the best lighting, and Michael turns to raise an eyebrow at him. “You need something?”

"I- um, can’t we see if there’s something on TV instead? The- the screen is bigger, and it would be like, nicer, I guess…" He trails off as a smirk spreads across Michael’s face.

"You’re scared." It’s not a question, and Luke shifts in his bed again, tucking the sheets around his knees where he’s sitting cross-legged.

"I’m not- scared, I just- stop laughing at me!"

Michael just snorts and turns back to the computer, clicking play on the menu screen and climbing into his bed on the other side of the computer. Luke sighs, stacking the pillows on his far side so he can face the computer and at least feel a little bit safer about things leaping out at him from behind his bed.

———————-

They’ve gotten halfway through the movie and Luke has wrapped himself in a burrito of blankets and pillows, pulling his knees up into his chest and staring at the screen as another person dies in a horrific way. Michael’s laughing at the effects and the poor choices the characters are making, but Luke can’t manage to make any other noise than the occasional whimper when he knows what’s going to happen and he can’t do anything about it. He hates when bad things keep happening to people in movies and obviously he can’t help them, but it’s still not any fun to watch.

Michael’s laughter cuts off in the middle of a particularly gory death scene and Luke peeks up to see that Michael’s watching him, eyes narrowed slightly. He looks quickly back at the screen, flinching when someone starts sawing their fucking foot off, and has to close his eyes with a whimper.

They shoot open when his bed starts to shake and he grabs for a pillow from behind him, whacking it into the solid body in front of him. “Ah, fuck, stop it Luke!” Michael grabs his wrists and holds them with one hand while he tosses the pillow to the foot of the bed. Luke stays curled up, watching him with big eyes and wondering what exactly Michael’s planning on doing in his bed.

When Michael just lifts the sheets and slides under them next to Luke, he frowns a little, waiting for the punchline. Is Michael going to pants him, or make fun of him for being scared, or- “Hey.” Michael waits until Luke looks at him again, ignoring the screaming coming from the laptop. “Why didn’t you tell me you were scared?”

Sighing, Luke looks down and plays with his fingers, shrugging without answering. Michael’s silent for a minute, and when Luke looks back up he can’t read the expression on his face. Then Michael just reaches out and wraps his arms around Luke, pulling him into his side and tugging the blankets up so they wrap around his shoulders. “If you told me you were scared earlier I would’ve made sure you were okay, you know,” he says quietly, staring at the computer as someone else dies. “I’m not such a dick that I’d make fun of you for actually being scared.” Luke shrugs again, flinching back into Michael as a scream echoes out from the speakers, and Michael pokes his side before readjusting the blankets.

Luke doesn’t actually see how Saw ends. He falls asleep under Michael’s arm, face pressed awkwardly into his chest, and when he wakes up it’s only because Michael’s shutting the laptop and turning on the lamp. “Go back to sleep, Luke, I’m just making sure it’s not dark,” he whispers, and Luke makes pathetic grabby hands until Michael climbs back in bed and cuddles him again. “Happy?” he says, trying to sound annoyed but only sounding pleased when Luke just rolls half on top of him and closes his eyes. Luke hears a heavy sigh followed by a hand carefully stroking his hair, and he smiles before relaxing and letting himself fall back asleep.


End file.
